Lord Voldemort and Grace Gryffindor's Daughter
by Rhi.Destiny.Fighter
Summary: What happens when the only air to Lord Voldemort goes to Hogwarts? Will people find out who she is and get sent out of the school or will she blend into the crowd and not get noticed. All i know is that there's bound to be some conflict. 'Will take time.'


**Info: **_~~~~~~Name: Katlin V. Riddle (Katty or Kat for short) Oh by the way the V. stands for Voldemort. _

_Age: She is 12 at the beginning of the story (second year)_

_Personality: She is actually nice considering who her dad is. It's most likely because her mum is a Gryffindor descendent. Although if someone pisses her off then her fathers side of her kicks in. She really likes to watch people pull pranks, Mainly because she doesn't know how to do it herself and really admires the people who can. She likes to hang out with guy's because every time a girl sees her they automatically hate her. She doesn't know why but she doesn't really care. She's not really into guy's so much as to get a boyfriend yet so she just thinks of them as friends._

_Looks: She has brown hair that goes just past her shoulders and blue eyes. At the start of the story she is wearing a navy blue jacket with a purple top underneath, a blue mini skirt, navy blue boot's that match the jacket, a matching headband, earrings with the cross on them and a pendant her mother gave to her when she was born. It holds amazing powers and is one of the Horcruxes that holds part of Voldemort's soul._

_Past/family history: Her father is Voldemort and her mother is a direct descendent of Godric Gryffindor. Her name is Grace Gryffindor. Voldemort had already had a few kids before her, But he had killed everyone of them because he didn't think that they were strong enough to become his successor. He usually gave them a test by putting them under the cruciartic curse. None of them managed to withstand it so he killed them. When she was born he just decided to use the killing curs on her because he didn't want a girl as his successor. Although when he used it on her nothing happened. He then tried using the cruciartic curse but she just sat there staring at him. So then he tried the imperious curse on her but again nothing happened. He soon found out that no spell that was meant to course harm to her would have any effect. So he decided that he would chose to have her as his successor even though she was a girl. When he tried putting the Dark mark on her his wand was repelled so she doesn't have the Dark mark. As she grew up with Voldemort he taught her all the magic he knew. He never really let her help out with any of his plans but he did give her all of the details about them. Only a few of the Death Eaters know her in person. The Malfoys are the main one's that know of her because she sometimes had to stay at there place when Voldemort was in trouble of the Ministry of magic finding out were he was. Snape doesn't know she even exist because Voldemort never let him know thinking it wouldn't matter._

_Other info: She is really good at blocking spells, charms and hexes that may try to read her mind. She can also perform wandless magic. Although she hasn't mastered it yet. Although she can come into contact with Harry and not get hurt she still needs to get a drop of his blood so he can't sense her._

_She starting Hogwarts 2nd year because her dad (Voldemort) doesn't have anything else to teach her and he is going into hiding some more so he can't take Katlin with him. So he sent a letter to Dumbledore saying that he wants her to go to Hogwarts to learn magic. To ensure Dumbledore that she were only there to learn and that is all he made an unbreakable vow with him that she wasn't going to kill anyone. Dumbledore Aloud her to go to Hogwarts but he still doesn't trust her. He said that he will be keeping an eye on her throughout her stay. He doesn't know who her mother is so he is concerned about how powerful she is._

_Ok I think that's about all the info you need. But if you think of any more info you want on her just let me know and I'll add it in for you. ^^ _

_**Ok story starts!!!**___

"Hay dad! Can you please tell me why I have to go to Hogwarts anyway?" Katlin shouted to Voldemort down the stairs.

"I already told you Kat. Because I can't stay here for much longer or the ministry will find us. I'll be away trying to get my strength back. But until then you will have to stay with the Malfoys and go to Hogwarts." He calmly said sitting in an old leather chair watching her rant about Hogwarts."Agh! Fine but what will I do when they find out I'm your daughter?" She shouted moving her trunks down the stairs. Voldemort sighed."Don't worry. Dumbledore won't let that happen. But just be careful to make sure you don't do anything to make him any more suspicious than he already is. Remember. He only agreed to you going to that school if we promised to do nothing bad. Just remember we made an unbreakable vow." He said seeming a little worried. He knew that someone would eventually find out but he was hoping that her stay would be at least for a year or two."Yeah ok." She said finally ready to go."Oh and don't forget you'll be going to the Malfoy's after you've finished getting all your stuff in Diagon and Nockturn ally." He reminded her."Yeah, Yeah. I remember." She said getting a little annoyed. She didn't really mind going to the Malfoy's from time to time. It was just when Draco brought over his friends that it became annoying."Good now get your money and list of things you need ready and go. I should be gone by the time your back." He said waving his wand to call one of his slaves to get him."Kay." She said running back upstairs to get her things. She opened her nearly empty room grabbing her wallet and peace of paper with the list of equipment on it and ran back downstairs to were her bags were. When she looked back at the chair that her dad was just previously sitting on she sighed when she saw that he was gone. As she pulled out her wand and pointed it at her luggage she said "Malfoy manner." and it disappeared. She then headed towards the front room and out the door. When she was outside and on the sidewalk she quickly looked around her to see if anyone was watching. When she saw that the coast was clear she brought out her wand again and pointed at the huge building she had just come out of. It was between two others that looked identical. She sighed one more time and cast a spell making it disappear between the two other buildings beside it making them now touch. She then turned and headed down the road and crossed to another street a little left from the road she was just on. Half way up the street she stopped and waited for about a minuet. Then out of nowhere a blue triple-decker bus just pulls up in front of her. There waiting for her was a teenage guy who was about 19-20.

"Where are you headed young miss?" He asked.

"Nockturn ally." She said taking the ticket the guy was handing her. He saw that she wasn't kidding so he nodded and let her on the bus. 

"Hay Erny. Nockturn ally." The guy said to the bus driver. When he said this the head that was hanging beside him stared at you in disbelief.

"Are you sure little girl?" He asked worried. She nodded your head in annoyance and sat down on one of the beds. He let the matter go and told Erny to go. The bus started moving really fast ducking in and out of traffic. A few seconds latter it stopped at an old dark village that looked abandoned. But someone got off of the bus so she thought that it must just have a small population.

"Ok next stop. Nockturn ally!" The head spoke. Just then the bus lifted up and went so fast it went in a flash of light. Next thing Katlin new the bus was slowing down at a bus stop in Nockturn ally. She then stood up and walked off of the bus with a few others. She walked around for a while, going into several shops to get things off of the list. Each time she bought something she sent it to her room in the Malfoy manner so she didn't have to carry anything around with her. So far she had already bought a cauldron, potions book, some ingredients and a book of charms. She still needed to get a new wand (cause your old one would be too recognisable), uniform, books and a animal of choice. Although for this she decided to go into Diagon ally. So she started to walk towards the entrance/exit of Diagon/Nockturn ally. Just as she was heading down the last plight of stairs two wizards about 2-3 years older than her stoped her and tried to make a move on her thinking that she was weak. (Oh boy were they ever wrong.) One of them took her hand and pulled her onto a wall and pinning her arms above her head.

"Look what we have here. A poor defenceless witch." The one holding her against the wall said smirking. She scrunched her face in disgust.

"Yeah and a cute one too, Darren." The other one said walking towards her with a smirk on his face as well. The one called Darren was now moving his face closer to Katlin's. This made her feel very uncomfortable and angry. 

"Get the hell off of me you idiots!" She demanded kicking Darren down below. He let go of her and crouched down holding the place were Katlin had just kicked him. She then retrieved her wand from out of her back pocket and aimed it at them.

"Now get the hell away before I decide to use the cruciartic curse on you!" She said getting really pissed of. The other guy smirked at her and walked closer to her holding out his arms.

"Come now. You don't fool me with that act. Now put away your wand and we can have some real fun." He said still walking toward her. She then smirked scaring the guy.

"Oh an act is it? Let's see if you still think of it as an act when I'm done with you." This made him stop. People then started to gather around the two of you watching in anticipation. (The other guy is still on the floor in pain.) She smirked and just as she was about to perform the curse there came a voice from behind them.

"Stop it Katlin. It's not worth getting sent to Azcaban again." When she turned around she saw Luscious Malfoy standing behind her looking at the guy she was fighting with. When Luscious said this the two guy's were suddenly scared for their lives, Which made him happy. Katlin lowered her arm putting her wand back in her pocket and turning around to head into Diagon ally with Luscious. But she was suddenly held up again by another voice.

"Hay father! Why did you just leave like that?" Came the all so familiar voice of Draco Malfoy. When Katlin turned around she saw Draco running towards her and Luscious. Although the second he saw Katlin he slowed down to a walk knowing Luscious had gone to her. When he caught up to them he smirked at Katlin and took her hand in his and started walking alongside her.

"Hay Katlin. What's up?" He said as she began to walk again.

"Just getting some things before I head over to your's. Oh and getting saved by your dad." She said waving to Luscious who greatly returned the favour.

"What happened?" Draco asked worried. She shrugged her shoulders in a It-was-nothing way.

"Two guy's tried to make a move on me but failed and I was just about to use the cruciartic curse on one of them when Luscious stoped me. He said something like 'Katlin if I were you I wouldn't do that. You don't want to be sent to Azcaban again do you?' So I put my in my pocket and they ran away. It was pretty boring."

"But you've never been to Azcaban." Draco said confused.

"Well dauh. He lied." She said stating the obvious. He nodded his head in understanding. they then finally walked out of Nockturn ally and into Diagon ally. The difference between the two was obvious. In Nockturn ally almost everyone there is an adult. But in Diagon ally there are people of all ages. Not to mention it's a lot more crowded, coloured and brighter.

"So Draco what were you doing in there?" She asked bored..

"Getting some equipment for school. You?" He asked.

"Same. Although I still need to get a few things."

"Do you want me to come with you since I'm almost done here?" She nodded her head, waved to Luscious and ran off towards Olivanders with Draco still holding her hand like a best friend. (Yes that is all they are right now and maybe forever. I don't know yet.) When they entered Olivanders they saw that there were already three people in there. One was a girl about a year younger than her and the other two were twins. All three of them had red hair.

Sorry I'm ending it here for now. Please tell me if you liked it or not. 


End file.
